


Recognition

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot set after the events of the original movie. Written at the request of "nanthimus" for the livelongnmarry challenge over on LJ back in July '09, with the following prompt: Bumblebee's trying to figure out this odd ache he gets from watching Mikaela and Sam together. And then acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my tumblr: [ilcuoreardendo-fic](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/33460052317/there-is-always-some-madness-in-love-but-there)

* * *

  
  
"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." - Friedrich Nietzsche

 

* * *

  
It started not long after Mission City.

Strange pains, deep inside his chest, spark-bright at times, burning dim at others.

First, he'd attributed it to an internal glitch. Maybe a frayed wire from the blast he'd taken... Air in his intakes... He'd asked Ratchet during his bimonthly checkup, but the medic had found nothing, and Bumblebee had dismissed it.

Then it happened again…and he put together the pattern.  


**~*~**  


Sam had wanted to spend the day at the lake, with Mikaela.

Settling beneath the shade of an oak, Bumblebee watched as the two played.

Though there was no proof of an aquatic past, humans seemed quite adept in water and he'd marveled at Sam—diving from low hanging limbs—body curved taught, cutting through the lake's surface.

The glittering stream when Sam came up and shook his head captivated Bumblebee.

Water made human skin shine like armor.

  
~*~  


As the sun set, Bumblebee settled into the lightest of recharges, Sam a warm, reassuring weight against the length of his bonnet. Mikaela but a bright spot on his sensors, coming back from the far side of the lake, a piece of local plant life— _nymphaeacae_ — _water lily_ —dangling from her fingertips.

He'd watched as she'd slid up between Sam's parted legs, pressed herself against him, traced the petals of the flower across the bow of Sam's lips, and then followed the path with her own mouth…

The jolt in his systems surprised even him: a quick, fierce pain that arced through his chassis and spread outward in a ripple so that Sam sat up, pushing a frowning Mikaela aside, and cast a worried glance at the dash.

Not an earth week before, Bumblebee had felt the ache in his fuel pump—not unlike when he lacked energon—as the two lay together on the sofa inside the old hanger the Autobots were using for headquarters. Before that, fire had tingled along his neural wiring when Mikaela had cupped Sam's face in her hands…

And then he remembered the moment Sam had said "yes," permitting him to stay, and that sinuous warmth that touched every receptor in his body…

~*~  


His own kind had so much interaction with other worlds, other species, that such… _attachments_ weren't unheard of.

Secretly, he'd always thought there must be a little madness in the mechs who found themselves drawn to creatures so different.

  
~*~  


Barely a day after finding the pattern, Bumblebee felt Sam's confusion when he took the road leading them away from home and toward the town overlook, that slight nervousness as he set the door locks—thunk—and watched Sam's respiration and heart rate elevate, ever so slightly.

Parking, Bumblebee thanked Primus for making his spark one to ride the edges of reason, of chance, as he wound the seatbelt more firmly around his human and cut the radio to let his own voice filter through the compartment.

"Sam," he said, "there is something I need to tell you."


End file.
